


Shopping (with Parley)

by Cinnabunni



Series: Parkner One-shots and stories [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harley loves Peter, Harley would go to Hell and back for his boyfriend, I tried my best, M/M, Peter is a fanboy, Peter loves anime, Shopping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: Peter and Harley go shopping together. Peter enjoys it. One-shot. Super short One-shot.





	Shopping (with Parley)

“OH MY GOD!!! HARLEY LOOK!!!” Peter squealed and grabbed Harley’s by the arm and started to drag his boyfriend over to a store. Harley knew not to fight back, shuddering from the memory of what happened last time. Still, Harley knew he wouldn’t be able to escape his death grip and he was too strong to be stopped. So, Harley accepted his fate. When they entered the building, Peter was jumping in delight, and Harley was trying to decipher the place. But then, it hit him. The lights, the music, the merchandise.

Oh. _OH._

Harley wanted to leave. He wasn’t into these types of things, but Peter was. So, it was rather be a good boyfriend and stay with Peter, or listen to his gut and flee. He sighed. The blaring anime music was too loud for him to think straight. Then, pulling Harley out of his thoughts, Peter grabbed his hand.

“C’mon! I wanna see what posters they have here! *Gasp* Do you think that they have my favorite anime?” And with that, Peter led Harley to a different part of the huge anime store.

Peter spent what felt like hours looking through posters, acting like a child in a candy store. Harley though, was wondering why God had forsaken him. Did he do something wrong? Was this his punishment? He suddenly felt something in his arms, and saw that Peter was putting multiple rolled up posters into his arms. When Peter looked up into Harley’s eyes, Harley saw that had _so_ many lights in his eyes. He was like he was a kid again, and had not a care in the world. He knew then that he would do anything to protect and keep those lights in Peter’s eyes. Anything.

So, Harley just gave his best smile to Peter, and Peter seemed happy with that. As they continued looking through the aisle, Peter put a whole bunch of stuff in Harley’s arms, and always singing along the songs that played through out the entire store. He was… just adorable in Harley’s eyes. He regretted everything he said in the past. He wants to see Peter happy, and if slightly dying inside for a little bit is what it took, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is VERY short. I don't know, I'll do more Parley stuff in the future or something. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
